deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nixerix/Dead Rising Wikia Current News/Updates
It's been awhile since I've posted any kind of blog, and I feel that I should be trying to keep the current editors 'in the loop' so to speak about what's happening on the wikia, and to ask your opinions about how the wikia is run. There are a few things I'd like to bring to everybody's attention. Rollback I recently gave rollback rights to Alockwood1. This will be greatly helpful to all users on wikia, as he is able to patrol for any spammers or counter productive edits if I'm not around. This will allow us to keep the wikia cleaner. :) Merge The users who originally worked on/founded the wikia eventually left to a different site, but have now decided to come back to wikia. The owner of the other website is no longer an active editor, and left me (largely) to decide what information we would like moved over, and what we would like to do in terms of merging. I've tried to contact the admins on the site, but they have not responded and it looks abandoned. If you'd like a detailed thread of the conversation, you can look here. News on the merge has been painfully slow, however, so I haven't said much. I've made my requests clear to the wikia staff who are merging information over already. I figured we'd deal with it when the information came in, but is taking longer than expected, so I thought it may give the current editors here some time to brainstorm. This way, you will also have a say in what you think is good for the wiki. Merging the two wikis will mean that the other one will no longer exist and that we will have all of their information, photos, etc along with all of the information that we currently have here. Because they had many more editors than we have here over the past few years, their wikia is quite extensive and contains a lot of information that ours doesn't. Their information and formatting is impeccable, however, I feel as if our style here (color scheme, infoboxes, etc) are much nicer. Style Assuming that the merge happens... sometime, we'd then need to decide what to do with the information. As stated above, I feel as if our black/red color scheme and infoboxes of different colors for each game are nice. It adds variety, color, and makes all of the pages uniquely different. Their wikia, however, chooses a simpler color scheme. Infoboxes are the same (all character, psychopath, items, etc boxes are the same for EVERY game). They've also chosen to use tabbers on their pages to navigate information. Their infoboxes have different information in them as well and are far more complicated to use. You can seen an example here of what a finished page looks like in their formatting. Please let me know which format you like better. When the merge happens, we will have all of their pages intact the way that they currently all over there. It will just be a matter of changing them to suit a certain format so that we can delete duplicates. If nobody has an opinion one way or the other, I will do what I think is best for the wikia, but we will most likely have a few months to mash out the details. Wikias are community projects however, so the community's opinion is important. Dead Rising 3 DLC The last episode of the DLC is due to be released soon and I just want to thank everybody for their contributions to all information pertaining to Dead Rising 3. We have a small community here, but I think we've put in a lot of work and have added a lot of information. I'd like to ask all of you what information the DLCs are missing. I've added the character pages for the DLCs, and am working on adding achievements. Do you think pages for missions are necessary? I've added a summary of the stories/missions on The Untold Stories of Los Perdidos page, but I'm not sure if anybody would find an in depth mission page for each mission helpful or not. Information on unique weapons and vehicles will be added, since those are important. If there is anything else, however, feel free to let me know and I'll add it. In Closing I think that's everything. A big thanks to all the editors, and if you have any other questions, don't hesitate to drop me a message on my talk page or leave a comment here. Category:Blog posts Category:News